Filhas Perfeitas
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: Há sempre uma decisão que uma pessoa se arrependerá até ao fim dos seus dias. Usagi abre os olhos tarde de mais. "Se ao menos eu tivesse ido atrás delas..."


_**Disclaimer:**__As personagens não são da minha autoria. Pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

"Vou-me embora, mãe. Não pertenço aqui!", disse-me ela um dia. Estava no quarto a preparar uma gigantesca mala de viagem quando eu entrei e perguntei-lhe o que estava a fazer. Os seus olhos azuis, ainda que traíssem alguma tristeza, brilhavam de extrema determinação. E essa determinação era aquilo que definia a minha filha mais nova, Kousagi. E quando me deparava com aquela menina determinada, sentia uma parede a erguer-se, a separá-la de mim. E sentia-me um fracasso para com ela. Nunca adivinhara porque é que ela era tão determinada, ambiciosa e solitária. Chibiusa havia-me dito que ela não tinha uma boa relação com as filhas das minhas amigas, e eu nunca acreditei. Só agora me apercebia do quanto cega fora naquela altura, não vendo a minha menina afastada daquelas raparigas, tão sozinha, preparando o seu momento de fuga para a liberdade desde os seis anos.

A minha mais velha estava casada e prestes a dar-me um neto. E a minha mais nova abria as suas asas para terras longínquas, para longe de mim. Sempre que pensava nisso, uma dor me afligia. E lembrava-me que eu era uma má mãe. Uma má mãe que criara filhas perfeitas.

-Usagi? – Alguém chamou-me. Todavia, eu não tirava os olhos da janela, onde via a minha mais nova a correr para o carro com a mala a arrastar pelo caminho. A irmã corria atrás, o máximo que podia com a sua tão avançada gravidez. E o meu coração deu um salto. Ela ia-se embora sem se despedir. Talvez se eu fosse atrás delas…

-Usagi? – Voltaram a chamar-me. E, desta vez, não as pude ignorar. Os seus rostos estavam demasiado sérios. Notei vagamente que Minako, Haruka e Mitchiru eram as únicas navegantes que não estavam presentes. E eu sabia porquê. Mina, a filha de Minako, era a rapariga mais insuportável que eu alguma vez vira. Era mimada, fútil, temperamental e tão manipuladora que até conseguiu fazer com a filha de Ami – que nascera com alguma inocência – se tornasse numa rebelde. Minako não tinha mãos a medir com aquela rapariga. E, naquele dia, a jovem havia plantado mais alguma semente maligna. Tão má que a mãe não estava presente num encontro importante. Tão importante que eu dava por mim a ver as minhas filhas a afastarem-se….

Elas haviam continuado a conversa sem mim. E, finalmente, ouvi os pontos mais importantes do encontro. Um novo inimigo ameaçava a paz que o país tanto se resguardava. Eu havia ordenado Haruka em vigiar uma mulher, que suspeitávamos que dava informações a estes Seres, ajudando-os a conquistar a Terra. E o resultado daquela investigação não dera os frutos pretendidos. Um forte ataque havia ferido gravemente a navegante de Úrano.

-A Haruka está em coma e a Mitchiru não saí do pé dela. – Informou Setsuna, perante os olhares graves que recebia, o meu incluído. – Antes de perder os sentidos, conseguiu dizer à Mitchiru que a mulher sabe mais do que suspeitávamos.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Makoto, lentamente. Eu retomei a minha atenção na janela, vendo Kousagi a falar com a irmã, e Mamoru a aproximar-se delas. A conversa fora breve e eu soube que voltara a falhar quando vi o meu marido abraçar as nossas filhas lavadas em lágrimas e a entrar no carro, disposto a levar a nossa mais nova ao aeroporto. Chibiusa também entrou, antes de dirigir umas palavras para alguém que se encontrava a uns metros dela. Provavelmente o marido. Antes de o carro arrancar e partir, pude sentir os olhos de Kousagi em mim, como se ela soubesse que eu a observava a partir da janela. Uma dolorosa mágoa perpétua trespassou as minhas entranhas.

Atrás de mim, ouvi Setsuna a suspirar pesadamente.

-Ela sabe quem somos, os nossos filhos e familiares. Neste momento, nenhum de nós está seguro. Temos que tomar providências para proteger as nossas famílias.

E, de certa forma, ao olhar para o lugar onde o carro de Kousagi estivera estacionado, soube que tinha falhado. Falhei e assim perdi as minhas filhas perfeitas.

A filha de Minako estava grávida, com apenas dezoito anos. E não sabia quem era o pai. Minako desabafava os problemas que tinha com a filha e as outras concordavam, transparecendo os seus próprios problemas e, por vezes, até desejando regressar atrás no tempo. Todavia, sempre que eu entrava, elas calavam-se de imediato, lançando-me olhares de pena e consolação. Porque elas sabiam aquilo que eu sabia. O inimigo avançava e pouco podíamos fazer. A nova geração de navegantes estava arruinada e a única esperança morrera num acidente de carro. Elas sabiam que as minhas filhas eram as únicas capazes de serem líderes navegantes. Porque que eu criara filhas perfeitas. Filhas perfeitas que falhei, ainda que elas me dissessem o contrário. Por vezes, eu sentia que nunca falhara como mãe. Que, em comparação com as filhas delas, as minhas tornaram-se perfeitas por meu mérito. Mas eu sabia que o mérito ou era do pai, ou era delas próprias.

Não tinha problemas com isso. Elas eram perfeitas. Filhas perfeitas que eu perdi. Se ao menos eu tivesse ido atrás delas…

O meu genro brincava com a minha neta no jardim, os seus olhos traindo o luminoso sorriso que mostrava. Porque ele iria criar aquela menina sozinho. Aquela menina que era muito mais do que uma neta para mim. Era a escolha da minha filha. A vida de Chibiusa pela da sua filha. E eu não esperaria outra escolha da minha filha perfeita mais velha.

Ao meu lado, o meu marido suspirou, enquanto observava os dois, o seu olhar perdido no horizonte. Os mesmos olhos determinados de Kousagi, agora mortos e derrotados. As mãos dele seguravam a cadeira de rodas com uma força raivosa e eu sabia o que ele pensava. Que ele deveria ter morrido em vez delas. Antes isso do que as nossas filhas sem sopro e ele inválido.

Sentei-me no colo dele e beijei-o suavemente, não querendo alastrar aqueles pensamentos obscuros, não querendo que aquela culpa de sobrevivente o tirasse de mim. Porque a culpada era eu. Os deuses deram-me algo poderoso e eu falhei, deixando-me apenas aquela atroz dor perpétua no peito. Tive duas filhas perfeitas mas deixei-as ir.

Se ao menos eu tivesse ido atrás delas…


End file.
